Pure Attraction
by NotbendingNotbreaking
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Chemistry: The four year road to realization was hard enough, but when the path is getting pot holes, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is the sequel to Perfect Chemistry. If you haven't read it, go read! I really haven't figured out what I want to do with this, so there's not much drama at hand... yet. The song in this chapter is called Full Throttle by me :)

Tell me what you think, **R&R.**

* * *

Jude and Tommy, Jude and Tommy, Jude and Tommy. The tabloids covered nothing but it for almost five weeks. Jude was forced to do two interviews nearly every day with Tommy by her side. Darius decided he wanted to make Jude and Tommy do another video, this time for _Perfect Chemistry_. Business was booming, and it was their hookup that created it all.

It was like any other day. A few interviews and then a couple of hours of studio time. Jude and Tommy wereabout to appear on a talk show, though neither had ever heard of it before.

"Hello everybody. On today's show we have a couple of super stars with super status, the man who defied gravity, and a woman who will share her traumatic story of being stalked. This isLila Eye!"

The audience wildly applauded as Jude and Tommy were ushered onto the stage, hand in hand. They sat close on the bright fuchsia couch and smiled towards the audience. Cameras all around zoomed in on them and Jude tried to conceal the nervous clutter in her stomach; through the four years of her career, Jude had never been on a talk show.

"First off today, we have Jude Harrison, former instant star winner, and Tom Quincy, Boyz Attack heart throb." The host, Lila, was an overly perky woman in her forties with platinum blonde hair and extremely high cheekbones.

As they were introduced Jude grinned and Tommy gave a small wave.

"So you two got together shortly after Jude released her _Lead Me On_ video." Jenny said. Jude already knew what the question was going to be. "Did your part in the video have anything to do with your hook up?"

Tommy chuckled. "No, it really didn't. We both made sure the video was strictly professional."

"So what did make you two finally get together? Your work relationship is supposed to be platonic, right?"

Jude decided she would answer this time. "It is platonic and it always has been. Our chemistry in the studio was undeniable; it just took us four years to try it outside of music and it just clicked."

"Rumors have it that you were, in fact, engaged to a different woman only two months before the confirmation of your relationship, Mr. Quincy."

"I was." The audience broke into mumbles. "It wasn't right though. I could just look at Jude and know that I couldn't be with anybody else, so I broke it off."

Lila'aww'ed at this and the crowd followed suite. "So you two have been working together for four years and Jude has released two very successful albums. Do you think your music in any way has changed since you started dating?"

"Well, both our music has. Our bond is so much tighter, I couldn't make better music with anybody else." Jude grinned and squeezed Tommy's hand. "And actually, Tommy has his own album coming out next month, May 10th, and it's called _Frozen_."

"Check it out." Tommy nodded with a bemused smile.

"Any word of a new album from you, Jude?"

"Yeah, my new album should be out late this year or early next year."

"So you have to know, every body has been wondering if the age difference has effected either of you at all?"Lila seemed unsatisfied with the couple's too perfect answers. She wanted juicy details.

"Of course it did." Tommy said with a small shrug. "When Jude was 17 I couldn't act on my feelings and neither could she."

Jude nodded. "It isn't a problem anymore, but two years ago it was. Now I don't even think about it. I mean, Anna Nicole Smith married some guy three times her age. Tommy is only older than me by seven years."

"Some people are still set against such an age gap, what do you think?"

"It's not their choice to make." Tommy said simply. "Before our relationship was legal, sure I cared, but Jude's age never stopped me from loving her. And it still doesn't."

Jude blushed slightly; Tommy was such a prince.

"Last but not least, have you two made a decision upon the movie that has rumored to of been offered?"

Tommy and Jude exchanged curious glances. "Well, neither of us knew about a movie, so that's just what it is; a rumor."

"Well, thank you both for coming on my show."

"It was our pleasure." Jude shookLila's hand and Tommy followed her off stage. The studio audience roared with pleasure- mostly because they had just been in the same room as Little Tommy Q.

"A movie deal?" Jude questioned Tommy as they were greeted by a limo that would take them back to the studio for the rest of the workday.

"I don't know either." Tommy shrugged as he signed an autograph.

They pushed through the crowd that had formed outside of the building and clambered into the limo. As soon as the door closed Tommy scooted over next to Jude and wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He asked as he planted a soft kiss on her bottom lip.

Jude smiled and took in his light scent of expensive cologne and clean clothes. "No, I don't think you have. Remind me."

Tommy chuckled and began to nibble on her lips. She accepted his seductive pecks and brought his closer as her hands wrapped around his neck.

The two were embraced in the limo for almost ten minutes when it came to a stop. They parted and straightened up their clothes so that they would look presentable for the paparazzi when they walked into G Major. Lately they couldn't get away from the cameras, so their appearance was crucial.

"You two have got to see this!" Kwest bombarded Tommy and Jude before they could even take a real glance around G Major. But when Jude took a look, everything seemed normal.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on." Kwest led them into his office and flicked on the TV with his universal remote. The station was channel 7 and a thumbnail picture of Tommy and Jude holding hands appeared in the corner of the screen. A newswoman was holding her microphone up to a tall, gawky-looking man's lips.

"We signed the contract yesterday. It's going to spin off of theirhook upstory." The man said gleefully.

"And so we will find out some things about their relationshipthat we were never told before?"

"A lot of things." The gawky man's stringy hair fell in his face as he nodded. "A lot of it won't be what happened, though, so there is no determining what is real and what isn't for the movie goers."

"And there you have it. The couple that has swept television and caused so much controversy is now releasing a full motion picture."

Kwest turned off the TV and turned back to them. Tommy looked angry; Jude was just awestruck.

"We're making a movie?" She bit her lip. _But this is a good thing… I guess. I mean seriously. Am I really supposed to be movie star?_

"Darius has a lot of explaining to do…" Tommy grabbed Jude's limp hand and dragged her out of Kwest's office and into Darius's. He was working on his computer and not, surprisingly enough, talking on the phone.

"Can I help you?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"We were just wondering when we were going find out that we were doing a movie?" Tommy spat.

"It wasn't official until yesterday and Georgia couldn't get a hold of you."

"I didn't get any calls."

Jude just shrugged. "So we're really doing a movie?" She looked at the serious expression on Darius's face. "On our lives?"

"On a spin on your lives. They love how you both look on screen and they love your story, it's just not juicy enough."

Jude snorted and Tommy shot her a venomous look.

"But I don't pay either of you to stand around and interrogate me." He waved at them and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

"This is just bull shit!" Tommy said as soon as they left the office and threw his hands up in the air.

"It's not going to be that bad." Jude tried to smother his temper.

"Jude, think about it. We're already running ourselves dry with the interviews. If we're recording, doing interviews, and filming a movie, while trying to even hold a healthy relationship, we're going to have, what, two hours of sleep?"

"At least we'll be together." She cooed, sliding her arms around his neck and placing gentle kisses on his taught lips.

Tommy sighed and Jude felt his body relax in her arms. "I just can't be in a bad mood when you do that."

"That's the point." She laughed and continued to give him affectionate smooches.

"I suppose you two rather make out in the lobby than go to work." Kwest interrupted.

They broke apart and looked at him with an expression that said 'duh!'

"Actually, I've got a song I want to get started on."

Tommy looked at Jude with a confused look. Lately they had been writing everything together.

"Come on, producer man." She nudged him.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Alright, artist woman."

Jude smacked him. "Mocking me won't get you anywhere later."

Kwest raised an eyebrow, Tommy began to laugh, and Jude turned alight shade of rose. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Right, because the farthest you two go is little kisses in front of the camera." Kwest said sarcastically as they all entered Studio B.

"Aren't you supposed to be working with Damien or something?" Jude asked with a little bite in her bark.

"Actually he has an interview today. Just because you are so famous that you get your producer all to yourself doesn't mean the my artists don't get a little camera time too." Kwest placed a hand on his hip and snapped at her. Tommy just shook his head and laughed.

"Well last time I checked, Tommy madeDamien a good artist before he handed him down to you." Jude followed Kwest's actions, placed a hand on her jutted out hip, and began snapping at him.

"Ok, will the three year olds in this room please grow up." Tommy sat down in his usual chair and motioned for Jude to take her place behind the glass.

Jude complied but stuck her tongue out at Kwest first.

Kwest laughed and sat beside Tommy in the engineer's seat.

"Alright, there's a blank tape here." Tommy spoke through the intercom.

Jude nodded and sat on the stool with a complacent grin.

"Uh, you forgot your guitar." He looked at her questioningly.

She shook her head. "I don't have anything really in mind. I think I want to let Spied have a go at it."

"Got a tune in your head?"

She nodded.

"Alright, we'll do some vocals for them to play off of and then you can re-record later."

Jude nodded again.

Tommy gave a thumbs up and she began to sing with a flagrant spiciness to her voice.

_"You rev my engine up _

_I'm like a pickup truck _

_Full Throttle _

_Going tough _

_Now you know I'm playing rough _

_We're gonna burn this out _

_So hot you're gonna shout _

_Full throttle _

_Gaining Speed _

_So hard I'll make you bleed."_

Kwest snickered so loud that Tommy could barely concentrate.

_"Full Throttle _

_Freeway Love _

_I'm riled up _

_I've had too much _

_Full Throttle _

_You and Me _

_Loving hard _

_Shooting breeze _

_This escalated fast _

_Talking dirty, talking trash _

_Full throttle _

_Screwing off _

_It's a lot but not enough _

_Full Throttle _

_Freeway Love _

_I'm riled up _

_I've had too much _

_Full Throttle _

_You and Me _

_Loving hard _

_Shooting breeze _

_Full Throttle _

_Freeway Love _

_I'm riled up _

_I've had too much _

_Full Throttle _

_You and Me _

_Loving hard _

_Shooting breeze."_

"Right, it's not like that." Kwest sputtered through fits of laughter.

_"You rev my engine up."_

"Shut up, man." Tommy retorted, but he couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Wow ok. I seriously love you guys. Everybody who had reviewed, alerted, faved, or just added: you are freaking awesome. I went to school the morning after I posted chapter 1 and I checked my email during lunch; there were **eight** emails with review alerts. You don't even know how happy I was :) You guys rock. But I'd like to apologize for the slow update / I had a hard time figuring out what I wanted to do next. AKA; Serious writer's block.

And I'm glad you liked _Full Throttle_. Lol, it seriously cracks me up though, just because I could actually see that scene. I originally wrote it for _Perfect Chemistry_ as song Jude wrote for Damien, but then I really didn't get that far into their relationship. So it was just sitting with no use, so I figured I could put it in here for some comic relief.

But really, they should seriously make and Instant Star Movie. I would go. :)

And I forgot the disclaimer:

I don't own anything but this story and a few songs in it. Oh, and Damien. :)

Anyways, here is your next chapter. It's kind of short but I hope ya'll aren't too disappointed.

* * *

I was raining. Not just that sprinkle that made hair frizzy, but full on pouring. Jude was sitting in her car in the parking lot of G Major with her cell phone in hand. She hit 2 for speed dial and listened to it ring three times.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said.

"Will you come out to my car with an umbrella?" She smiled as laughter erupted from the other side of the call.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't want to get all wet." Jude whined. "Pleeease."

"No need to grovel."

"Thank you." She hung up and smiled. The entrance to G Major was barely visible through the downpour.

A few minutes later somebody knocked on the car door. Jude opened it up to reveal Tommy carrying a small black umbrella. He held his hand out for her and helped her up. She cringed as the puddle formed over the entire parking lot splashed her jeans.

"Though I know that I am slim, this can't cover us both." She bumped Tommy out into the rain.

"Hey!" He jutted out his hip so that it bumped Jude out from under the umbrella.

"My hair!" She screeched. A cap of water fell and began to soak through Jude's golden locks.

Tommy laughed and began to run away from Jude.

She moaned; her hair was now completely soaked and her clothes were getting there too. "You are so dead, Tommy!" Jude chased after him and quickly caught up when he stopped to answer his cell phone.

"Ah ha!" Jude jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, which was a big mistake.

"Ow, Jude." Tommy began to stumble. As if in slow motion, the two began to tip over and then hit the ground with a enormous wave of water.

Jude lay on top of Tommy laughing hysterically while he moaned and tried to get her off.

"You look like you weigh 60 pounds, when in all actually I think you're hiding a sumo wrestler in your coat." He said as they stood up. Both of them were drenched head to toe.

"You're not exactly a light weight either." She crowed.

Tommy scoffed and started to walk towards G Major again. Jude chases after him and stopped him by grabbing his hand. A mischievous smile lingered on her lips.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked with a chuckle.

Jude grinned and pulled him closer. "You look awfully irresistible when you're all wet."

Tommy laughed lightly and surveyed Jude. Her teal blouse and jeans clung to her figure in a very flattering way; he could barely hold himself back from jumping on her right then and there.

"When did you become a woman, again?" He asked as he spun her around for a three-sixty.

"When you were gone." She shrugged, pecked him on the lips, and began to pull him inside. Sometimes it was better to be a tease.

"Wow, I think you two need a change of clothes!" EJ was talking to a receptionist in the lobby when she spotted the couple walking in.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Tommy mumbled. They were starting to shiver.

"Come on, we have clothes in the dressing room."

EJ led Tommy and Jude to the dressing room. Most of the women's clothes were way too small and clingy, but everything for the men's clothes was Tommy's style.

Jude came out wearing a pink top and a pair of jeans. She had to toss her hair up in a messy bun because it was ruined from the rain. Tommy had just a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans.

Tommy guffawed as soon as he saw Jude. "You look like you just walked out of Sadie's closet."

"Oh, shut up." She smacked his arm and began to walk towards Studio A.

Inside Spiederman Mind Explosion was beginning to record the music for _Full Throttle. _Kwest, with headphones on, was bopping away to the sound. Jude slid into the seat next to him and grabbed the other set of headphones.

They were playing loud and rough, just like she wanted. It was supposed to be an energized song, and she was glad SME got that from her vocals.

Somebody tapped her shoulder and she spun around. Tommy had his arm crossed and his eyebrows raised. "I think you're mixed up. You see, I sit in the chair. You go behind the glass and sing." He said pointedly.

Jude shrugged and pointed to her headphone-covered ears. "I can't hear you." She mouthed.

Tommy made a reach for the headset but she pulled away and gave him a weird look, even though she was laughing inside.

He made another lunge and this time Jude backed up all the way into Kwest. Kwest toppled over and let out a high-pitched scream, obviously not noticing Tommy and Jude's entrance at all.

Tommy doubled up in laughter and Jude was giggling quietly.

Kwest looked flustered as he threw his headphones on the soundboard. "Can't you see we're recording?" He snapped.

Tommy just shook his head and continued to laugh. "Y-you," He wiped tears from his eyes, "You really are a ten-year-old girl."

"That was the chair; it screamed when it thought a giant Barbie was attacking it." Jude glared at Kwest when he said this.

Before Tommy could retort and a tall figure appeared in the doorway.

"Tom, Jude, follow me please." Darius sternly ordered.

They both nodded and followed promptly.

Darius's office was a little more messy than usual. Papers piled on top of all counters. He had a few empty cups of coffee on his desk and a stained napkin with scribbled phone numbers written randomly all over it.

"You two have kept me busy all night." Dark circles were etched under his eyes. He sat down and looked up at the two. "Your movie writers want to have a meeting where you both tell what really happened." They exchanged glances. "Don't worry about anything youtoo revealingfor comfort, I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear that muchl." A weight was lifted off their shoulders. "We have it scheduled for tomorrow at noon, so for today I want you both to sit, write down everything that happened, and lay it out so you're both ready tomorrow."

Jude got up to leave but Darius continued to talk.

"Since this movie is a big thing, I want to put your album on hiatus, Jude."

"What!" She was horrified. "But I need to write music… It's what I do."

"Well you're famous, you do multiple things. And besides, you'll need to be writing for the movie anyways. There's definitely going to be a soundtrack." Jude sighed as Darius rambled on. "Which also means that we're going to be cutting a few of the song you've written in the last couple of months from your album and put them on the soundtrack."

_Great, I'm starting from scratch again._ Jude ran her fingers through her hair in anxiety.

"We also want _Perfect Chemistry _on the soundtrack, Tom."

He solemnly nodded. "Is that it, D?"

"Yeah, go ahead and take Studio C and work for a while, I expect you here at eleven sharp tomorrow morning."

They left quietly and both settled on the couch in Studio C with blank stares.

"I don't want to drop my album for this." Jude finally spoke up.

"I think it's a little too late…" Tommy scratched his head and pulled Jude against him.

"I'm not an actress, Tommy." She sighed. "I'm a singer. There's a reason I always pulled the curtains for my school plays."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It's not really acting, 'cause you've already done most of it."

Jude rolled her eyes. "I bet they're going to make you look like a man-whore."

Tommy snorted. "Hardly."

"Wanna bet?" She began to grin. "Lets see, they're gonna want to start from you and Sadie. And why did you break up? Because you cheated on her."

"I didn't cheat on her." He snapped.

"Then they're going to fast forward to you kissing me, again. 17th birthday. Remember?"

Tommy smiled a little at this. "Yeah."

"_Then_ they'll show you hooking up with a million different girls in California."

"Not that many." He mumbled.

"_Then_ you'll come back with a girlfriend. Soon fiancé. Then you'll breakup with herbecause of me. But low and behold, I have a boyfriend."

"Wasn't much of a boyfriend if you ask me." Tommy was growing very grumpy.

She ignored this comment. "Then you seduce me with your Boyz Attack moves." Jude fake feigned at him. "And forced me to cheat on him. But thenDamien breaks up with me because he knows you will do it again! Naturally this royally pisses me off, and you run away." She looked sad at this. "But I chase after you because of your charm and good looks. And then we are together."

"Ok, over-exaggerating much?"

"No, not really." She grinned and kissed him softly. "But you're my man-whore. So I really don't mind."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "Well if I'm a man whore then I guess you're going to be my hooker, right?"

Jude shrugged. "Probably. They'll change 'G Major' to 'G String'."

He chuckled. "So what are we going to tell them?"

She shrugged again. "The truth."


	3. Chapter 3

Slow updates, I know :( I've been busy with state-wide testing and junk, so I'm trying. I promise I'll do a HUGE postathon as soon as I get a chance.

I really wanted to ask you guys something but I forgot to put it in the last chapter;

Have you ever noticed that Tim Rozon has a slight lisp? Or is just me?

And for some reason I imagine him sounding like Nick Lachey. So I'll probably use his new song somewhere along the line. And then I think about how Jessica and Nick relate to Jude and Tommy and I seriously think I might be going crazy.

I think I was taken off somebody's Author Alert list too :(

Anyways, back to the story.

* * *

Jude sat across from a very stoic woman. The woman, her name was Geneva, had her hair tightly wound into small bun. She was wearing a leopard-print trench coat that dropped down to her fat ankles, and her eyebrows were clearly penciled on. A man with softer features sat next to her. He was scruffy-looking, but his facial expression was soft.

"So Ms. Harrison, Mr. Quincy," Geneva tapped her false nails on the tabletop, "What happened _exactly_when you first got the sign of feelings forming?"

Jude looked over a Tommy, who sat next to her, and grimaced. She didn't know if he wanted her to tell about her 16th birthday.

"It was Jude's 17th birthday party." This obviously answered her question. "We kissed, no one knew, and no one else ever found out."

"All right then." Geneva mumbled. The man next to her was scribbling down notes on a piece of paper. "From then until Mr. Quincy's leave, did anything else happen?"

"No." Jude said simply.

"Was it a dramatic departing?"

"I was really mad. Tommy didn't explain or give me any time to think about it, and by the time I had thought about it, he was gone." She blurted.

Tommy shot her a frown; he didn't want to sound like the bad guy in this movie.

"What happened after you left, Mr. Quincy?"

"Well I dated other people. Around a year before I came back to Toronto I started to date Joanne Kent, the producer of my solo album. She came back with me toG Majorto finish working on _Frozen_ and for the relationship."

"How did you feel whenhe came back, Ms. Harrison?" Geneva leaned forward with a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Well," Jude bit her lip. _Sorry Tommy,_ she thought. "I was mixed up. I was angry because he thought he could just come back into my life after two years. Then I was happy because I really missed him and I would get to work with him. I also kind of hoped for something more, but then I found out about Joanne."

Tommy gave her a guilty glance and squeezed her hand.

"What happened when you got engaged to Ms. Kent, Mr. Quincy?" Geneva growled.

"Well, I-" Tommy began to talk, but Jude interrupted him.

"Tommy talked to me about it and told me he didn't want to marry her. The next day when I saw the wedding ring I was furious."

"I was confused." He shrugged helplessly.

"What about your relationship with Damien Fletcher?"

Jude looked blankly at Geneva. She never even knew that the public had gotten a word on their relationship. "On Christmas Eve I was upset, he comforted me, and we hooked up."

"I also broke off the engagement with Joanne on Christmas Eve when I told her about my feelings for Jude. Joanne got angry and stormed out of the room. Jude just happened to be outside the room and she got knocked out by the door." Tommy chuckled slightly.

"I broke my nose and woke up on Christmas in my apartment." She too laughed lightly.

"I gave her a little Boyz Attack performance." He added.

"And then we kissed for the second time."

"What kind of conflict did this cause with Mr. Fletcher?" Geneva was practically clawing at them. Her assistant was writing so fast that Jude was surprised the table didn't burst into flames.

"I didn't tell him, but he caught on. We're still friends, but we broke up about a month later."

"Did this ignite your relationship together?"

"Not exactly." Tommy laughed awkwardly. "Jude blamed it on me, we were at odds and we barely talked. So when Darius offered me a spot in California with triple the pay I get here, I accepted."

Geneva nodded and let the writer catch up. "So why didn't you leave, then?"

"Well you must have seen to new report." He turned to look at Jude. "She came after me."

Jude blushed slightly. "He wrote me _Perfect Chemistry_. When I heard it I had to get him. I knew we were meant to be together all along."

"So here you are?"

"Here we are." Tommy grinned. He rubbed Jude's hand tenderly with his thumb.

"Well, thank you. That's all for now. We'll set up another meeting in about a week or so." The all shook hands and Tommy and Jude departed to go listen on how Jude's new single was coming along.

"I wonder if they'll use _Full Throttle_ for the movie?" Jude wondered out loud.

Tommy shrugged. "It's quite the, uh, song."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "It's just a _little_ suggestive is all."

"And you're objecting to such suggestions?" Jude grinned and stopped him in front of Studio A.

Tommy chuckled and kissed her softly. "Not at all."

"Jude, come on and listen to your song." Spiederman poked his head out of the door and peered over at the embraced couple. "You can _freeway love_ later." He stuck his tongue out and retreated back into the studio.

Jude caught Spiederman before he had a chance to hide. "Make fun of my song, will you?" She smacked him.

"Yes, I will." He grinned and dodged away from her clawing hand.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to make fun of your-" Jude plunged into his pants and pulled up batman-printed boxers, "Batwear."

Spiederman turned a fluorescent red. "Those were a gift."

Tommy rolled his eyes. He sat in the producer's and Jude slid into his lap. "Let's hear it, Kwest."

Kwest nodded and switched the settings on the soundboard so that the entire room could hear the music being played. A small smile danced on Vincent's lips as the song began to play. It was loud and fast. Throughout the song Spiederman had added soft 'Oooooh's in the background; Jude couldn't help but laugh.

As the song started to fade, it was cut short and the lights began to flicker. Darkness overwhelmed the room and sharp breaths were heard all around.

"What's going on?" Jude stood up and peered through the thick dark to see her friends completely confused as well.

"I don't know." Tommy got up as well and took Jude by the waist.

Spiederman walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Tommy moaned.

"Darius and his damn technology." He spat, grabbing the handle himself and trying to rip it out of its socket.

"What? Why won't the door open?" Jude bit her lip.

"Darius got new doors just a few weeks ago. They open only to the touch of G Major staffand artists." Tommy still pried at the doorknob.

Jude placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out."

They all settled in comfortable positions around the room; Tommy sat on the ground against the wall with Jude lying down and her head in his lap, Kwest lounged in his regular chair, and Spiederman sat on the soundboard.

"Where's Kyle and Wally?" Jude suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh," Spiederman seemed to ponder this for a second, "They're out getting teriyaki."

"Lucky…" Jude murmured just as her stomach chose to erupt in aloud growl.

Tommy chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She sighed.

"I've got some jelly beans." Jude peered at Kwest's silhouette as he spoke. She could tell, without even seeing it, that he was grinning.

"You are so five years old." She mocked him.

"Fine, if you don't want any…" The sound of lips smacking echoed throughout the dark studio.

"Alright, alright." Jude sighed. "Toss me some."

"All gone." Kwest chuckled softly.

"What!" Jude was about to jump up when Tommy placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe you should think before you mock The Kwest."

"Well maybe _'The Kwest'_ should share his jelly beans to his starving artist."

"Maybe Jude and The Kwest can stop bickering like two year olds." Spiederman suddenly snapped from the corner of the room.

Jude raised her brows. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing…" He mumbled.

"C'mon Vincent," She new that the use of his first name would get him, "Tell Old Mama Jude what's going on."

Jude's head vibrated with Tommy's husky laughing.

"I'm missing a date, that's all." He spoke quickly, like one of the guys reading the company policies after its commercial.

"A date with whom?" Jude was getting curious. _Vincent is dating now?_

"Well uh it's…" He mumbled the last part of his sentence so no one could hear him. Even though no one could really see his face, everyone knew Spiederman was blushing hard. Jude was going to ask him to repeat, but something interrupted her.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Everyone must have jumped two feet into the air.

"You guys alright?" A booming voice from outside called.

"What's going on, D?" Tommy asked loudly.

"Well, my genius assistant decided to take your playwrights on a tour of G Major, leaving every single light and soundboard on. We're having a power shortage, but the electrician should be able to start up the power in no less than a half an hour." Darius lighted up the room briefly with a flashlight that shinedthrough the window.

"Alright, we're fine. Don't worry about it." Tommy called; he was very complacent with Jude just laying here in his lap.

Silence enveloped the room once again as Darius walked away. It must have been fifteen minutes before Jude drifted off to sleep.

A sudden crashing made Jude spring to life. The room was still pitch black and everyone else seemed to still be sleeping. She grappled for Tommy's wristwatch and struggled to read the time.

"Seven…" Jude whispered and then thought. _We've been in here for almost four hours._

The loud crash erupted once more and Jude jumped again. She stood up and walked over to the window between the studio and the lobby. Her face was practically plastered to the window when somebody else's face smashed into the other side of the window directly in front of Jude's, producing the same crashing sound that she had heard before.

Jude let out a deafening scream, and the face was gone. As quick as a flash, Tommy was standing right beside her.

"What's wrong?" He tucked his hand around hers.

"N-nothing…" Jude turned around and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. "Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: So I have a HUGE treat for ya'll**. I've got the _Perfect Chemistry_ mp3 up on the Internet. Only, I won't be putting up the link until I know you really want it :) I don't know… maybe 50 reviews?

Who was the mystery face? Well if I told you, it'd ruin the surprise!

Also, I think I'm gonna write another part of this series after this… Three is probably going to be my limit, though. I don't want to make it unrealistic. Most of the material I use is stuff that's happened to me in real life- that way I know it's not too far-fetched :P

And for everyone that doesn't know, Lacey Chabert played Gretchen Wieners in Mean Girls.

This chapter has some fluff in it that is borderline M-ratings. So just be fairly warned, because I'm not going to change the rating of this fiction from T to M.

* * *

About another hour later power was restored and the group of four finally made it out of the cramped studio. Jude couldn't fall asleep again, but Tommy, Kwest, and Spiederman were dozing the entire time.

"I thought you said about thirty minutes?" Jude walked over to Darius with a firm growl and a hand on her jutted-out hip.

"Somebody cut the wires too. Even ifthe electricianhad fixed the power shortage on time, he still needed to get some new wires." Darius waved off a secretary that had been talking to him.

Jude glanced around; Tommy was chatting with Kwest, Spied, Kyle, and Wally were playing napkin basketball, and everybody else seemed to be busying themselves by catching up to the five hours of lost power.

Jude spoke to Darius cautiously. "Uhm… did you notice anyone wandering around the studio when the power was out?"

He quirked a brow at her. "No, why?"

"I just thought I saw someone is all." She shrugged, putting on a fake mask of carelessness.

"If the power wasn't out we could check the security tapes." He mused.

Jude forced a small smile. "Thanks anyway, Darius." He nodded.

Suddenly a flurry of blonde hair rushed by Jude. She spun around and watched as Sadie stormed through the lobby of G Major. "Hey, Sadie!"

Her sister stopped and turned around with a slightly peeved look on her face. "Hey, Jude, I'm kind of in a hurry…" She craned her neck and looked behind her. "Have you seen Vin?"

"Spied?" Jude suddenly grinned. "You were his hot date!"

Sadie grimaced and laughed sourly. "Not exactly."

"Well then?" Jude still smiled at her sister as she waited for an answer.

Sadie shrugged. "He offered me twenty bucks if I would go out with him for a night and show off the paparazzi. He's trying to make some girl jealous or something, I don't know."

"Twenty bucks?" Jude snorted. "I thought you'd be more expensive than that, Sades."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Well you know, he isn't that bad looking. Besides, I bet some of my sorority sisters fifty bucks that I would be in at least two tabloid magazines on Monday." She harrumphed loudly. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Go out now, it's only…" Jude looked at one the digital clocks hanging on the wall. "Four thirty?" Her eyebrows lifted curiously.

"It's eight thirty, Jude." Sadie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flashed the time.

"I guess they haven't exactly reset the clocks yet." Jude mumbled.

"Sadie!" Vincent Spiederman appeared, reeling around the corner of an outcast hallway.

"Ugh, I was waiting for hours!" She spat at him. "You could have _at least_ called!"

"I couldn't. We were alllocked up and I didn't have my cell phone." He stopped beside her and panted. "Besides, the night is young! We can still go out for a couple hours." Spied winked and looped his arm with hers.

Sadie rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, lets go."

Jude laughed and waved as they walked out. "You two have fun. And bring her home by midnight, Vincent!"

"Sadie's dating Spiederman?" Tommy appeared beside Jude with a curious look on his face.

"Jealous?" Jude raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not at all." He shrugged. "You need a ride home?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah."

Tommy and Jude left G Major hand in hand. As they exited Jude swore she saw someone running across the street and into the foliage, but she shook it off.

When Tommy pulled up to Jude's apartment, he didn't get out and open her door for her like he usually did. Instead he grabbed Jude's hand and squeezed it tightly. He had been thinking a lot lately. It was almost two months since they officially started dating. He really cared about Jude and he wanted to show her, but how?

"Uhm… Tommy?" Jude cocked her head to one side as she pulled him out of his trance.

"What? Yeah?" Tommy licked his lips carefully; was he really ready to make this step? "Uh, what about going out to dinner tomorrow night?" Obviously not.

"Sure." Jude leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "Goodnight, Tom." She unbuckled and got out.

"Goodnight." He muttered, but before Jude could shut the door he called out once more. "I love you, Jude."

Warmth spread throughout her body. "I love you too."

The next week G Major basically covered all the preparations of shooting the movie. Damien, Kwest, Sadie, and SME all got parts as themselves. Darius, naturally, was too busy and had to decline the offer, so there was somebody else playing him. A rumor was going around that Joanne was going to be played by Eva Longoria. Besides the fact that Eva Longoria looked nothing like Joanne, Jude highly doubted that the movie was big enough for someone like her to play in it.

It was Friday night with clear skies and a cool breeze. Jude, Tommy, and everyone else that had a part in the movie were all sitting around a large table at Rolling Tape, the company that was producing the movie, headquarters. Lacey Chabert, the _actual_ actress playing Joanne, was being eyed from everyone; if it wasn't the guys checking her out, it was people giving her suspicious glances. Everyone, even Darius, held a script to the movie.

Geneva sat at one end of the oval. "The flight to New York will leave tomorrow morning at ten. Limos will pick everybody up at their house any time from six to eight, so be ready."

"I've booked four hotel suites." Darius spoke from the other end. "Jude and Sadie will share a room; Tom and Kwest will share a room; Kyle, Wally, and Vincent will all share a room; and Ms. Chabert will have her own room."

Jude glanced across the table at Tommy. _I wonder if Kwest will trade._

"We're going to start script rehearsals on Monday. That gives you Saturday to get settled and Sunday to explore the city." Geneva's red nails tapped the tabletop as she informed the group.

"You all know that I opened a G Major in New York City last year." Darius oozed cockiness. "You'll be there every couple of days working on the movie soundtrack."

"Inside your scripts are instructions to the production building. There's also a schedule of limos, studio time, script rehearsals, meetings, shooting, and free time. You're to follow the schedule to the minute." Her tone was terrifying. Well, to Jude at least.

"I can't be with you in New York, but Portia will be. She and Geneva will be your go-to-guys. Well, Go-to-girls." Darius grinned.

Tommy seemed to be spacing out; his arms were folded across his chest and his head was tilted back; he felt like a grade school student be scolded.

"Well, I think I should probably get to bed soon. Tom?" Jude stood up waited for him to answer.

Tommy broke his trance and looked over at her with a grateful smile. "Yeah, we should probably get going."

"See you guys tomorrow." Jude waved and waited for Tommy to walk over to her. They left with a quick-paced walk.

"That was torture." Tommy exhaled once they got into his Cobra. "You think they could be any more like my mother?"

Jude quirked a brow at him. "I've never met your mother."

"Ma mere," He said knowingly, "Lives in France. I doubt you'll meet her any time soon."

A curious grin overtook her face. "Well maybe you should take me this summer."

"Maybe if I had the time or money." He sighed, squeezing her hand.

"Tommy, watch the road!" Jude squealed as Tommy swerved into the safety of the next lane.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Hey," This time she gave him the reassuring handhold, "If the movie does well, then we'll get off for a while. And we'll both get paid to the neck."

"But then we'll have an infinite amount of interviews, photo shoots, release parties, etcetera, etcetera." Tommy gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"At leastwe will be together." Jude was trying to be supportive, but Tommy was shooting her plane down every time.

"Yeah." He sighed heavily.

Once they reached Jude's house, Tommy followed her into her apartment. He picked up two of Jude's suitcases and motioned for her to follow suite.

"Uhm, Tommy?" She obliged in confusion. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Well I figured it would be easier for the limo to just pick us both up at my house in the morning." Tommy said casually.

Jude surveyed him with a small smile. "All right, makes sense, Quincy."

They both put Jude's luggage in the back of the Cobra and settled in the front seats.

"So watcha making me for dinner?" Jude asked with a sly grin.

"Cereal." Tommy said simply. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Corn pops or apple jacks?" She asked him seriously.

"Fruit loops."

"Damn." Jude grimaced.

"If you ask nicely I _may_ be able to fix you up some chicken fettuccini." Tommy looked over at Jude with a grin at the first stoplight he hit.

She returned his gaze with doubt. "Maybe I rather have the fruit loops…"

Tommy gave a fake offended feign. "Well now I know I'll never have to cook for you again."

Jude pumped her first in the air. "Yessssssss."

Tommy chuckled. "I didn't think I was _that_ bad at cooking."

Jude grinned and took one of his hands; he could drive well with one hand anyways. "I was kidding. I would love your chicken fettuccini."

"Well I don't know…" He quickly shot her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeease." Jude begged.

"Alright, alright. If you want it _that_ badly." They both laughed at the innuendo.

Jude felt nausea rush over her. _Oh my god. I'm spending the night at Tommy's for the first time. Will he want to…you know…Ugh. What if I don't meet par? What if he's expecting more?_

Silence filled the rest of the ride to Tommy's condo. It wasn't very private, but he had got it on short notice after selling his other condo when he _thought_ he was going back to California.

"Are you ok, Jude?" He asked as he pulled into the parking garage.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered casually.

Tommy shrugged and figured she'd open up when she was ready. They both lugged Jude's suitcases up three floors and into Tommy's condo. It was an average-sized black and blue-clad living space. The carpet, walls, and ceiling were all black. All the furniture was blue with white embroidery and the wooden furniture was painted navy with white trim.

The entrance was the living room. Connected to the right was an open kitchen, and a hallway sat on the left. "Very stylish." Jude commented. They placed her luggage next to the door.

"I better get cooking." Tommy walked into the kitchen and started to pull out pots and pans. "It's almost nine and bedtime is at ten, young lady."

"And if I refuse, are you going to punish me?" Jude slid onto the kitchen counter with seducing movements.

"I might have to anyways." Tommy said huskily. He placed his hands on Jude's hips and pulled her into a short, but deep, kiss. "After I make dinner.

She pouted. "Can I go check out the rest of your crib?"

Tommy nodded as he started to get things out of his pantry and fridge.

Jude smiled wickedly and leapt off the countertop. She practically ran down the hallways to find three doors: one at the end of the hall, and two on each side. She decided to try the right door first.

The turned, crystalline doorknob revealed a large bathroom. There was a shower with glass walls that was big enough to fit at least five people in it, a bathtub with jets, a cabinet, and a crystalline sink. The tile was terracotta and made everything look very soft. "Damn, richness." Jude whispered as she left the bathroom.

The next room, the one on the left side of the hall, was far less impressive. It was about as large as the bathroom, but was an entire bedroom complete with closet, vanity, TV, and bed. The furniture was wooden and the materials were off-white. It looked like Jude's parent's bedroom from before the divorce.

Jude walked back into the hall and stared at the final destination. The last doorway seemed a little bit more intimidating, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Slowly at first, Jude opened door with baited breath.

"Nice." Jude hissed as she let her air out. It was somewhere in-between fancy and plain-Jane. There was an advanced stereo system and speakers in every upper corner of the room. One entire wall was made into a shelf; but instead of books on the shelf, there were CDs. Everything else in the room was normal: blue bed set, off-white carpeting, black curtains, and a walk-in closet.

Jude found the main piece of the stereo system next to the bed. She went through the CD shelf and retrieved an old Tegan and Sara album.

"I never thought Tommy was much of an Indie fan." She muttered to herself as she put the disc into the player. The sound was magnificent; it was like a live concert, only without the off-key voices and chord mishaps. After the CD was finished Jude repeated the process with countless amounts of albums.

A soft tap on the door interrupted Jude when she was zoning out to Boxcar Racer.

"Dinner is ready." Tommy said softly, sitting down on the bed next to Jude.

"You've got so many." She sat up and motioned towards his collection of albums. "How'd you get so many?"

"Years and years of living nothing but music." Tommy said with a nod.

"I've lived music all my life, and I have like one fifth as much as this." She said quietly.

"Well we can share." He smiled.

Jude nodded and kissed him gently. Like natural reactivity, Tommy's arm went around Jude's waist and he pulled her into him. She didn't object. Quite the contrary, Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and let her passion fly. She had been nervous before, but now everything seemed to be coming to her naturally.

Tommy slowly laid Jude down onto the soft pillows so neatly put into place. The smell of cleaner invaded their embrace. He pulled away from her mouth and began trailing soft kisses down Jude's neck.

"You've been smoking." Jude questioned timidly as she inhaled the scent of Marlboro.

"Not anymore." He sighed, kissing her rather roughly, then softening it up a bit. Again his mouth made its way down to her chest.

Having her collarbones traced with his moist lips, Jude moaned quietly. Her hands immediately went under Tommy's shirt to feel his taught back muscles. His skin burned into her fingers so she began to tug on his shirt. They parted briefly and the cotton T found its place on the creamy-colored floor.

Tommy's hands, veering off of Jude's hips, slipped under her blouse and carefully ran up her stomach. Before Jude was shirtless, Tommy had to pull away.

"Are you sure you want this?" He breathed against the part of her neck just below her ear.

"Yes." Jude gasped nimbly.

The aroma of cigarettes, Italian cuisine, and detergent gradually faded as Jude and Tommy made love for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Be fairly warned:** This author's note has spoilers**.

So recently a girl got murdered in my neighborhood. She was at work at a fast food restaurant, only 17, and a random man stabbed her while she was washing tables; she died that night. It was scary knowing I've been in that fast food restaurant. I went to her myspace and saw how all her friends were commenting her, talking to her like she was still alive and reading. It's such a hard reality even though I didn't know her: People are killed every day, all the time, for absolutely no reason. Nobody is safe from death. This is what inspired me to completely recreate the purpose of the mystery man, although he won't really come into play for a while. I think I might post either a chapter at the end of this story or a one-shot that tells the original plot line. What do you think?

Also, I'm sorry this chapter is… blah. I really don't have any inspiration right now.

* * *

Rushed like always, the morning came and went quickly; Jude got up to find Tommy in the kitchen, already cooking something sweet, took a shower, ate, helped him finish packing, and spent about thirty minutes just laying with him and talking. The limo arrived at seven thirty with loud two honks.

"Limos can honk?" Jude asked curiously as she and Tommy lugged their suitcases down to their ride.

"Apparently." Tommy shrugged and waited as the driver got out and opened up the limo door. Inside sat a sleeping Kwest and clearly tired Damien.

"Are we the last stop?" Jude asked as she settled across from Damien and next to Tommy.

Damien shrugged and Kwest snored loudly. She giggled at this and turned to Tommy, who already had the limo schedule in hand.

"Apparently we're getting Lacey too." He said nonchalantly. No one really knew her, so it's not like anybody could complain.

The ride to Lacey's house was almost completely silent, with the exception of Kwest's little snorts and snores that erupted ever so often. Tommy and Jude dozed off on each other's support and Damien lied in the corner cushion of the limo.

When the limo snapped to a halt very suddenly, everybody, even Kwest, was jerked awake. Jude flew onto the floor and Tommy had to clutch the seat to stay upright. Damien was sprawled next to Jude and Kwest was up against the back end of the limo.

"What the hell?" Tommy muttered as he scooped Jude up.

Jude rubbed her sore neck and snuggled into his arms. "I wonder if we…"

"Crash!" The very aggravated limo driver suddenly flung the limo door open. He was spitting out obscenities as he pulled everybody out of the limo. "Promoted just last week and I'm already in a wreck! The boss will have my head on a pole…"

Jude blocked out the driver's rants and sidled up next to Tommy. They both peered at the giant wreck in front of them. The limo seemed to get the best of it, because about twenty or thirty cars were all squashed into each other in front of it.

Kwest yawned and let out a low whistle. "I really missed something while I was asleep, didn't I?"

Suddenly Jude's leg began to vibrate and a muffled song played from her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and answered without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Why aren't you guys at the airport yet?" Sadie's voice flowed through Jude's cell.

"Our limo got into a crash and we haven't even picked up Lacey yet." Jude sighed.

"Darius is raising hell, you know. The flight leaves in an hour and it's going to take an hour just for you guysto get through security."

"Looks like we'll be taking a later flight, cause we're stuck here until another limo can pick us up."

"I guess I'll tell Darius then. Be expecting his angry call."

"Bye Sades." Jude smiled at her sister's last comment.

"When is the flight supposed to leave?" Tommy asked as soon as Jude pocketed her phone.

"In about an hour."

He cringed. "Well, we all might as well start walking somewhere to sit and wait."

"Hey!" Jude shouted over at Kwest and Damien. They were examining the front of the limo and talking about cars.

"Yes, pop queen?"

She couldn't tell who said it, so she shot them both furtive glances. "We're going to go walk to a café or something until another limo can pick us up."

Tommy was over talking to the limo driver and giving him his cell phone.

"Sir," The limo driver spat, "we need you to pay for another limo."

"But the one we paid for got in an accident. It's not _our_ fault." Tommy motioned towards Jude, Damien, and Kwest.

"I'm sorry, you can wait here or you can get another ride." The driver shrugged.

Tommy cussed at him a bit. "You can at least take our luggage to the airport."

"When we can." The limo driver sneered.

Tommy then walked back to the group huffily. "I better call D." He began walking and did exactly thus. The other three followed and listened to the conversation.

"T, what's going on?" Darius immediately asked before Tommy could even say hello.

"We got in a crash and driver can't get us a backup limo. We haven't even picked Lacey up yet." He stated bluntly.

"Great, I'll send someone to pick you up." Darius said something under his breath and continued speaking. "Can you get somewhere easy to find?"

Tommy looked around and saw a gas station and a few fast food restaurants across a small stretch of grass and another section of stop-and-go highway traffic. "Yeah, there's a McDonald's here. We're on highway 39."

"Ok, expect someone there soon."

"Thanks, D."

Jude picked up her pace and walked next to Tommy. She linked her hand with his delicately.

"Hey." Tommy smiled appreciatively down at her.

"Hey." She said softly in return.

A loud honk interrupted their moment; Jude had almost stepped into the now-moving transit.

"How are we supposed to get across?" Damien sidled up beside Jude and asked.

"We'll use our super powers to fly across." Jude said with sarcasm.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the traffic stops." Tommy sighed and squeezed Jude's hand a little to hard.

Jude winced. "Ouch."

"Sorry." Tommy smiled apologetically and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

For almost twenty minutes the four stood in awkward silence and waited for the cars to come to a halt. When traffic finally stopped, a smaller, simpler limo was waiting outside McDonalds.

The new limo driver, a taller, cleaner man, opened up the car door and nodded.

"Mr. Quincy?"

"Yes." Tommy forced a smile and climbed in.

The ride to the airport was almost as silent, except for a small conversation about what happened to Lacey Chabert. The four concluded that she had been picked up by somebody else and was already there.

The flight had already left when they finally made it through security. The next one to New York, New York was intwo hours. Kwest, very grumpily, exchanged the tickets for the later flight.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" Jude asked as Tommy slid into a seat next to her. They were all waiting outside the flight terminal quietly.

"And go through that security again? No thanks." He grinned and simply took hold of her hand.

"Well I'm going for a coffee run, anyone care to join?" Jude stared and Damien and Kwest. Damien was texting somebody on his cell and Kwest was dozing slightly. Jude kicked Kwest's thigh, causing him to snort and sit straight up.

"Yes?" He crowed.

"Get coffee with me, you need to wake up." Jude purred in return.

"Whatever…" Kwest mumbled as Jude dragged him outside the waiting area and into the rather large food court.

"Oh, Starbucks!" Jude grinned happily.

"Yay, Starbucks." Kwest chimed sarcastically.

"You know you want some."

"Yeah, because somehow I keep getting woken up. I might as well not try and sleep at all."

They found their place at the end of the long line.

"Why are you so tired anyways?" Jude asked him curiously.

"Busy night." A wicked grin appeared on his face.

She cringed. "Do I even want to know who?"

Kwest shrugged.

"Ok, you've got to tell me who." Jude's gossip-loving side, which rarely showed, peeked.

He just shrugged again and turned to the counter to order his coffee. "A tall vanilla mocha latte with non-dairy creamer."

"$3.27, please." The guy behind the counter spoke mechanically. Jude thought he looked familiarly, but shook her odd thoughts off.

Kwest paid and walked over the end of the counter to wait for his drink.

"A double shot espresso with soy milk." Jude eyed Kwest carefully as he looked at her with amusement.

"$2.84, please."

Jude handed him three dollars and dropped her change in the tip jar.

"Tell me." She begged. Kwest already had his drink so they were just waiting on Jude's espresso.

"If you must know." He sipped his mocha and smiled.

"Yes?" The man behind the counter handed Jude her drink as she spoke.

"Portia."

"P-Portia?" Jude sputtered a little and had to wipe her espresso off her chin. "As in Tommy's ex-wife?"

Damien and Tommy were coming into view. "Tom's got you now, like he will care."

"Flight 489 now boarding." A voice over the loud speaker called.

"That's our flight!" Jude exclaimed, running towards Tommy and Damien. She clung onto Tommy's hand and pulled him up and into the line of boarding people. As nice as it was in Toronto, Jude couldn't wait to be in New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: **I have the **Perfect Chemistry** mp3, but when I went to upload it to my walagata account today it said that my screen name did not exist.

So basically what I need is some other sort of free program that will upload mp3s.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I actually was going to write out the entire restaurant scene and the bar scene in this chapter. But ehhh. That would probably take another couple of days, maybe a week.

* * *

Lights flashed and the car-filled streets didn't seem to move. And yet the sidewalks seemed to be even more crowded than the current traffic that Jude was stuck in. A white Hummer-limo picked Jude, Tommy, Damien, and Kwest up from the New York airport at five in the afternoon. They were all staying in the same fancy hotel and arrived only a few hours late.

"New York really isn't as great as it seems." Tommy said with a chuckle. Jude's face was plastered to the window and her eyes were wide.

"Did you see that man? He just ate a _moldy apple core_ out of that _trashcan_." She gasped.

"Not everybody's rich."

Jude sighed and slumped against the seat. It seemed to take days to drive the hotel. When they finally pulled up to the hotel, Jude practically leaped out of the Hummer. It was taller than any hotel in Toronto, being almost twenty stories high.

"Wow." Jude breathed heavily, wincing from the buzz of paparazzi that started to take pictures. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Didn't know my touch had such an electrifying effect." Tommy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips; the sounds of traffic were almost completely drowned out by the clicking of photographers at that moment.

"Do you think we're considered a 'super couple' now?" Jude asked as they followed Kwest and Damien into the hotel.

"Maybe, we'll have to check the tabs and MTV." Tommy shrugged nonchalantly.

The four of them pulled out their ID and got room keys from the front desk. Tommy and Kwest were on floor nineteen, while Jude and Sadie were sharing the presidential suite on the twentieth. Damien was in a suite down the hall from Jude.

"Maybe Sadie will trade me keys?" Tommy winked at Jude as they all headed for the elevator.

"Maybe Sadie won't slap you when you ask?" Jude grinned.

"And why would she do that?" He quirked a brow.

"Last time I checked, you pissed her off pretty bad when you dumped her and didn't talk to her for two years." Kwest suddenly butted in.

"Last time I checked you were my best friend, who is supposed to _back me up_." Tommy replied snidely.

Kwest merely shrugged. "Hey, just cause we're best friends doesn't mean I don't recognize your jackass moments."

Jude nodded and Tommy nudged her, his lip full on pouting. "Aw, your wounded puppy look gets me every time." She leaned up and kissed him.

Damien stood in the corner and rolled his eyes. He wasn't bitter about Jude picking Tommy over him; he barely knew her compared to Tommy.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Tommy gave Jude a hug and followed Kwest out into the hallway.

A goofy smile was left on Jude's lips as the golden elevator closed and started to move again.

"You really love him, don't you?" Damien asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jude nodded and glanced over at him, "I guess I do."

He just nodded in return and thanked the opening elevator doors for a saved awkward silence. Jude walked down to the very end of the hallway to the room that had "Presidential Suite" written in gold metal across it, while Damien went into a room right in front of the elevator doors.

Jude decided to knock instead of using her room key; she didn't know what Sadie was up to. It was a few minutes before Sadie finally came to the door in a towel.

"I had to take a shower, Jude you won't believe this place!" Sadie squealed, stepping aside so that Jude could get in.

"Oh my god." Jude gasped. The room was truly magnificent; the walls were a warm peach color with gold trim around the top and bottom, the furniture was all gold, and the material in the room was black crushed velvet. There were extravagant paintings and sculptures placed here and there around the room. In the middle sat a couch and a coffee table that faced a large plasma screen hanging on the wall.

"This is just the living room! Wait until you see the bathroom, the bedroom, the balcony, and the kitchen…" Sadie pulled Jude the best she could while hanging onto the towel that covered her body.

The entire hotel room was the same fashion as the living room. Everything made Jude wish she could stay in hotels all the time. For one thing, this hotel room was bigger than her actual apartment, and for another, it was much _much_ nicer. The icing on the cake, though, was the balcony. It had a perfect view of the entire city and was almost as big as the bathroom.

"Sadie," Jude realized something as they both sat on their own bed, "I don't have any clothes."

"Why not?" Her sister was now fully dressed and lounging complacently.

"They're coming separately later on. What am I going to wear until then?" Jude bit her lip.

Sadie jumped up with a look of excitement on her face. "You know they gave us money to spend here, right?"

"And your point is?" Jude groaned.

"Tomorrow we have the entire day to do whatever we want." Sadie skipped over to Jude's bed and grinned at her.

"Again, point?" Jude had gotten the gist by now, but she liked teasing her sister.

Sadie sighed in frustration. "So we can go shopping tomorrow with the money!"

"Oh, ok." Jude laughed as her cell phone began to go off. She picked it up and Tommy's picture appeared on the screen. "Hey."

"How's a double date for dinner sound?" Tommy's coy voice sounded through her phone.

"A double date with who?" Jude smiled.

"Well I was thinking you'd be going with me." He said sarcastically.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Her smile grew. "So who's the other lucky couple?"

"Kwest and Sadie."

Jude frowned promptly. Kwest was with Portia. "Uh, I don't know, Tommy."

"It's an exclusive place and I already got reservations," Tommy ignored her protest. "Meet us in the lobby at eight and dress nicely."

She sighed and listened to Tommy hang up. "I guess we're going to have to go buy some dresses now."

Sadie was listening to the conversation and heard the entire thing. "Come on, it's six-thirty. We've only got an hour and a half!" Sadie sprung up and grabbed some shoes from her dresser.

Jude slowly followed with purse in hand. She couldn't be slow with Sadie, though. In a mere half an hour the sisters had walked through almost ten different stores and found their perfect dresses. Jude protested when she saw that they cost almost half of their money, but decided that she could always get more.

By seven fifteen the girls were back in their hotel room getting ready, and at eight fifteen they were heading downstairs. Jude was wearing a form fitting, tea-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a bare back. The material was a dark teal silk that brought out Jude's eyes. Sadie's dress was a red a-line dress with a v-neck and full back. It was made out of chiffon and the sleeves were straps made out of the gold ribbon. There was a gold ribbon around the waste line that accentuated Sadie's figure. Both girls had bought matching clutches, Jude's silver and Sadie's gold, and shoes. They looked like queens.

"We're late." Jude grimaced as she checked her cell phone.

"But you look like a goddess. Tommy is going to be drooling all night!" They giggled.

"Kwest is going to have a hard time too." Jude's smile faltered slightly when she remembered Portia.

"Well I can only try." Sadie jerked her hips seductively and grinned wickedly.

Jude had a very bad feeling about this, but then again, Sadie didn't know any better. She would have to ask Kwest about Portia once they met up, because she didn't know if he wanted to tell anybody else.

The boys were waiting on a couch a few feet away from the elevator. When they girls stepped in front of Tommy and Kwest, their jaws dropped.

Tommy approached Jude with an awe-struck smile. "You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek delicately and offered his hand.

Kwest looked shyly at Sadie. Tommy didn't tell Kwest about the double date until thirty minutes ago, and he didn't have the heart to ruin everyone's plans. Now that he saw Sadie he felt extremely guilty for multiple things: for one, nobody knew about his relationship with Portia except for Jude, and two, he honestly didn't know if he would stay loyal to Portia anymore.

Sadie's face fell when Kwest didn't compliment her immediately. She walked over to him and tapped him lightly, which seemed to shake him out of his trance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kwest shook his head. "You look great." He forced a smile.

Sadie turned to Jude grumpily and pulled her aside. "Is there something in my teeth?" She asked irritably.

Tommy shot them questioning looks, but Jude ignored it. "No, just give him some time." She chuckled awkwardly. "You look amazing, Sades."

Before Sadie could say anything else, Jude walked over to Kwest and gave him a furtive frown. "Did you not tell anybody about Portia?"

"Keep it down." Kwest said warningly. "She wants to wait a bit before telling everybody."

"You didn't even tell Tommy?" Jude sighed.

"No," Kwest shrugged, "He didn't ask."

"Well just keep your cool, then, maestro. You got yourself into this situation." Jude shook her head and returned to Tommy's side.

They exited the hotel quietly and a cab picked them up, no fancy limo.

"Well isn't this elegant." Sadie said sarcastically as she pointed to some dried gum on the car door.

Tommy growled as Sadie accidentally elbowed him in the side. "It was too short notice fore anything better, and it's too late to walk."

"Ugh, and it smells!" Sadie exclaimed, pinching her nose.

"This is going to be a wonderful double date." Jude said, trying to keep her sarcasm at a low level.

In a few more uncomfortable minutes, the taxicab let the four off in front of a little cluster of foliage in all the concrete of the city. Tommy paid the taxi driver and they headed towards it.

Jude noticed little white lights lead the way of a winding pathway through the bushes. A soft tinkling melody was slowly growing louder; it sounded like a piano and a violin duet. Finally they came to an opening that revealed a quaint little dining area surrounded by tall bushes and floored with cobblestone. There were about ten tables and all but one were filled with people chatting and enjoying dinner. In the very back a little platform presented a baby grand piano and a violin with two people playing for the diners.

"Is that Nick Lachey?" Sadie gasped in a low voice, looking around at the people.

Tommy shrugged. "I told you it was exclusive."

A man in a tuxedo appeared in front of the four with four menus. "Ah, Monsieur Quincy." He spoke in a delicate french accent. "Your table 'as been waiting."

Tommy nodded with a smile. They followed the man and sat around a table, Tommy across from Kwest and next to Sadie and Jude. They were in a corner and soft lights placed in the bushes shone down on them.

"This is nice." Sadie said pleasantly, but she wasn't looking around. She was looking at one of the men at another table, so obviously checking him out.

"Yeah…" Jude mumbled. She began to go through the menu and noticed that there were no prices on it- a very bad sign for the full wallet.

The wait for food went by with awkward conversation. Jude ordered something that sounded good, but ended up being practically raw meat with some strong garlic sauce. Everyone else ordered fully cooked meals and was satisfied.

The four sat in comfortable chatter for another hour or so before the waiter took Tommy's credit card to charge. Finally, when Kwest's watch read eleven fifteen, the four arrived back at the hotel.

"That was lovely, Tommy, thank you." She grinned at him lopsidedly; it was obvious that Sadie had a few drinks.

"No problem, guys. No more dinners on my treat, thought." He winced, thinking about the bill.

"Heyyy, I've got an idea." Sadie smiled again, clutching Kwest's hand for balance. People around the hotel lobby were shooting them disapproving glares.

"I've got an idea too." Jude stepped away from Tommy's side and approached her sister. "Let's take you up to the room before you start giggling again."

"No, no." Sadie tried to straighten herself up. "I've got it under control. Let's go to the bar."

"No way, Sades." Jude shook her head. "I can't even drink in America. I'm only 19, remember?"

"So? You still have your fake ID from a couple of years ago."

Jude shook her head and tugged at Sadie's arm. "I don't even know where that thing is."

"Lucky for you," Sadie began to dig into her purse and eventually pulled out a laminated card, "I bought a new one!"

Jude groaned loudly. "Sadie-"

"Come on, Jude, loosen up." Surprisingly enough, it was not Sadie who said this- it was _Tommy_.

"I am loose." Jude quirked an eyebrow at him. "I just don't want to be put in jail my first night in New York."

"You won't be." Sadie began to force Jude towards the bar.

"Darius will have all your heads for this. Even you, Kwest! Don't think you can be innocent bystander!" Jude grumbled loudly.

Kwest chuckled and followed the group into the nearly packed bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n**: Wow, this is a short chapter. / I'm sorry I've been slacking. I have finals in three weeks and then I'm out for the summer. You'll get a lot more then.

* * *

"You know, I never told you Tommy, but I used to sneak into Sadie's room to look at your poster." Jude smiled at Tommy lopsidedly and nearly fell off the barstool.

"Bartender!" Jude slapped a hand on the counter. "Can we get another round of… ummm…"

"How about some coffee." Tommy chuckled.

"No, Tommy, silly." Jude shook her head and became dizzy. "Oh." She mumbled before sliding off the stool and hitting the floor.

Kwest and Sadie, both a little drunk themselves, turned around and laughed at the sight of Jude sprawled on the floor.

"Come on guys." Tommy pulled out his wallet and left six twenties to pay for all their drinks, although he had only had one shot himself. He then picked up Jude and cradled her in his arms. "Let's head in."

"Tommy, man." Kwest turned shook his head. "I'm fine. We're just gonna stay."

"Kwest, man. You're drunk." Tommy heaved Jude up a little; though she was light, she wasn't light enough to just stand there with.

"So? I hold alcohol good." He grinned and took another sip of his bacardi.

Sadie giggled and turned as well. "And I hold Kwest good."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the two. "Come."

Sadie groaned and stumbled over next to Tommy. Kwest quickly followed and slipped his arm around Sadie's waist.

"I'm going to get Jude settled in her room, you two stay out of trouble." Tommy stated furtively as they got into the elevator.

"Yes, daddy." Kwest snorted.

Tommy just rolled his eyes. Sadie and Kwest began to talk again and the sound of Sadie's giggles were really starting to aggravate Tommy.

"What's wrong, To-" Jude hiccupped and covered her mouth. She looked bashfully at Tommy and then finished. "-mmy?"

He was about to reply when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open; floor nineteen. Before Tommy could make heads or tails of what was going on, Kwest and Sadie scrambled out of the elevator and rushed into the boys' room. Tommy would have gone after them, but he had to take care of Jude.

Another five minutes and Tommy was lugging Jude into her own room. He had managed to get the key from her back pocket, but she rightfully accused him of feeling her up while he did so.

"Can you make it to your bed?" He cooed.

"Yeah." She relented her grip on his hand and tried to move forward, but her feet stuck in place and she bombed straight to the floor.

"No." A carpet-muffled Jude called out.

Tommy sighed and swooped her into his arms. "Mind if I stay in your room tonight?" He closed the hotel room door with his foot and headed towards the bedroom.

A very curious expression crossed Jude's face, but Tommy shook his head. "You're gonna be out before you know it, don't even think about it."

"Aw, come on, Tommy." Jude purred.

Tommy just smiled and laid her down on the plush king-sized bed. "I'm only staying because the thought of walking in on best friend and my ex is just… ugh."

Jude looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Kwest and Sadie, in my hotel room, doing God-knows-what." He lay down beside Jude and started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh." Tommy smiled.

"Portia isn't gonna be very happy." Jude murmured with half-lidded eyes.

"Why would Portia care?" He asked curiously, but not taking Jude's drunken ramblings to heart.

"Because Kwest is her beau." Jude grinned and her eyes drooped a little more. Tommy decided to just ignore this and continued to play with her hair.

"Kwest told me at the airport." She continued in a whisper. "He seemed happy, but Portia won't be any more. Nope, nuh uh."

"Are you sure?" A frowned etched itself in Tommy's features.

Nothing followed but silence. After a few moments of waiting for an answer, he glanced at Jude's face again. She was now fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: **Oh my god, you guys; if any of you are still reading this you can have my first child… ok, not really. But I appreciate it :) I got really caught up in schoolwork since the last month of school I had about five major projects due and all my finals. I also went away for vacation twice and I just got back from my last trip. So now it's summer and I promise _promise_ **promise** I'll update a lot quicker.

**GOOD NEWS!**

If you want to listen to "Perfect Chemistry" then look for the link in my profile.

Also, I didn't re-read this oredit it. It's completely raw because I didn't want to wait another hour to put it up. Sorry for the mistakes or any awkward wording that I didn't catch.

* * *

Tommy stood outside his room with his brows furrowed and cheeks slightly red. In one hand he clutched his cell phone and the other the doorknob to the room. "Come on, man! Pick up already!"

"Do you have to yell so loud? You'll wake up all of New York." Jude was slumped against the wall. She was nursing a hefty hangover and Tommy was not helping at the moment.

"That's kind of the point." He knocked on the door roughly and sighed. "It's noon, dammit. This is our only day to do something and they've dead bolted my hotel room so I can't."

Jude shook her head. "They're probably passed out on the floor." Tommy just grunted and tried calling to no avail. "At least our suitcases finally arrived this morning. And we could always just go out by ourselves."

"Oh yeah, and I'll just leave smelling and looking like a wild boar. The paparazzi will _love_ that."

She sighed. "It was just a suggestion, don't snap at me."

"Sorry." His face softened and he slid down next her, planting a kiss on her forehead as he did so. Jude rested her head on his shoulder and let the blissful silence help slip her headache away. Unfortunately, the silence did not last for long.

The door to Tommy and Kwest's hotel room burst open and Sadie came stumbling out. She looked like a train wreck; her hair was a muss and her dress was hanging off her limbs like a wet rag. If Jude didn't know better, she would have though Sadie had been jumped, but the only person jumping on Sadie was Kwest.

"Rough night?" Tommy shot his innuendo at Sadie with a snicker. Jude couldn't help but smile.

Sadie just shot them a glare. She fumbled down the hall and disappeared into her own room moments later.

Jude got up carefully and looked down at Tommy. "I better go make sure she doesn't trash our bathroom while trying to recover."

He nodded with a laugh and kissed Jude before leaving into his suite.

Jude found Sadie collapsed in her bed. Her red dress was sprawled on the floor alongside her designer heels. She cautiously took a hold of her sister's shoulders and began shaking her. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"No food." Sadie moaned, swatting Jude's hand away.

"No food, but it's noon and we need to go wreak havoc in New York!" Since her hangover was at a minimal stage at this point, Jude hopped up onto the bed and began jumping.

Sadie growled. "Get off!" She began kicking at Jude's feet and moaned every time they hit the bed with a resounding '_boing!_'

"Come on! Having wild drunk sex has its consequences, you know!" Jude shivered at the though of Sadie and Kwest "getting it on." They weren't exactly the picture perfect couple, but hey, if the shoe fits.

"Oh _god_." Sadie sat up and clutched her head. "I don't even remember what happened."

Jude sat down next to her and shrugged. "It's not like it's that hard to figure out."

Sadie shot her sister a glare before getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, will you get me some Tylenol or something?"

"I've got some in my purse."

Sadie nodded and got some immediately. She nearly downed the entire bottle but Jude snatched it away after five or six pills.

"Do you want to overdose?" Jude asked incredulously.

She merely shrugged. "It beats this aftereffect."

"I'll beat you into aftereffect." Jude smacked her with the purse and laughed lightly. Sadie grimaced. "Go take your shower."

"Yes momma." Sadie mocked.

Jude took another swipe at Sadie and hit her butt just before she disappeared into the bathroom.

It was almost an hour later when Sadie finally stepped into the bedroom again. She was fresh and clean and the only signs of the previous night were the slight circles shadowing her eyes.

"Jude?" She called, wondering to her luggage and sifting through the clothes. After she dressed she found a note lying on her bed.

'_Sadie-_

_We're all downstairs getting lunch. Bring your sunglasses, trust me.'_

Sadie shrugged and extricated a pair of large, white-framed sunglasses from her suitcase. Once in the lobby a wave of light hit her face. The sudden smack of headache nearly threw her on the ground, but she had the mind to put on her sunglasses the moment it hit.

"Ah, thank you, Jude." She mumbled.

"You're welcome."

Sadie turned around and found four people she knew sitting around a small table. Along with the bar, there was a little café inside their hotel, and most guests had found their way to it for nearly every meal.

Sadie surveyed the crew; Kwest had a hideous green and orange baseball cap shielding his face from the sun, Jude was sitting with a large cup of coffee and sunglasses hiding her eyes, Tommy a just basked in the light because he hadn't drunk enough to get a hangover, and the fourth party member, Damien, hadn't even gone with, but had joined them for lunch.

"Grab a seat." Tommy said pleasantly, motioning for her to sit down.

Sadie decided to settle between Jude and Kwest. She turned to Kwest and whispered so that only he could hear. "Do you remember anything?"

Kwest shook his head thoughtfully. "Not really, but uh…" He bit his lip. "Lets just forget about it all together, alright?"

Sadie furrowed her brows. "Why? It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"Well," Kwest couldn't decide if he should tell Sadie about Portia or not, "It is and it isn't."

Sadie gave him a questioning look, but he gave nothing in return. "Alright, whatever."

"You don't have to be so secretive." Tommy butted in, trying to get a reaction from Kwest. "We all know you spent the night together."

And just like he wanted, Kwest paled until he looked almost as white as Jude. "Shut up, man."

"What's the big deal? People sleep together all the time!" Sadie was growing frustrated. It's not like she was ugly, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Everyone looked at Kwest with a questioning gaze. He threw his hands up in the air. "Nothing, just leave it alone."

Tommy shook his head. Kwest cheated on Portia with Sadie, and he knew it. "Let's order some coffee."

Kwest nodded and followed Tommy to the front counter.

"So you really are with Portia, then?" He asked casually, as if he was asking about the weather.

"Jude told you?" Kwest sighed.

"Only in her drunken state." Tommy gave a small laugh.

"I was drunk too."

"That doesn't excuse you from cheating, man. Trust me, I've been there."

"She won't even find out if everyone just shuts up."

"Excuse me, sir." Someone had come to the front counter to interrupt their conversation. "What would you like?"

"Two double-shot espressos." Tommy answered mechanically.

"Ten fifty, please."

Tommy was about to hand his card to the cashier when Kwest beat him with a handful of ones and quarters. They then slid off to the side to wait for their coffee.

"She'll find out, man." Tommy said knowingly. "You're better off telling her yourself. If Darius finds out he'll castrate you."

Kwest shivered at the thought. "What about Sadie?"

Tommy shrugged. "That's up to you. I don't know her lately; she might tell Portia, she might not."

"Two double-shot espressos." The cashier re-appeared with their drinks.

"Thank you." Tommy nodded and they took the espressos back to the table.

"We're going shopping!" Sadie exclaimed as soon as the two men were in earshot.

"Great." Tommy faked a smile.

"You don't have to go with." Jude rolled her eyes. "But me and Sadie and Damien are all going."

"I think I'm going to start working on some lyrics." Tommy sipped on his espresso in the casual way that he was so used to.

"But we haven't even got the list of what we're supposed to write about." Jude gave Tommy a funny look.

He shrugged. "I have an idea."

"Alright. Kwest?" Jude asked.

Kwest shook his head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Then I guess I'll just be a pimp for the day." Damien joked. They all stood and he held out his arms for Sadie and Jude. They both laughed and took hold promptly.

"I have my cell phone!" Jude called back to Kwest and Tommy before leaving the hotel to do some serious shopping.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:** So I know you're probably like "Quick updates my ass!" right now. But a few days after my last update one of my best friends died.

I hope this isn't crap for you. I had to re-read the story to figure out what I wanted to do this chapter. Italics are thoughts, things in '' are written or typed usually. The songs in this chapter are "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor and "Morningstar" by AFI.

* * *

The week came and went. The script readings were nothing special, but everyone was already shocked at the plot line. It was Friday morning and an early morning for the G Major crew, all of which were ready for another read-through of the script in the Rolling Tape studio. Tommy, Jude, Kwest, Sadie, Damien, Lacey, Kyle, Wally, and Vin were all seated in a circle of desks with scripts, notebooks, pencils, and Starbucks. Portia and Geneva stood in the middle of the sleepy crowd with stern looks.

"Today I want to start writing songs for the movie. We've already rehearsed the script once, so you should have an idea of the emotions needed." Geneva pulled two sheets of paper out of a manila folder she held in her hands and handed one to both Tommy and Jude. "That is a list of the parts of the movie that need songs. Tommy and Jude will be writing and singing most of the soundtrack. Damien," She extricated another sheet of paper and handed it to him, "You have a few songs yourself. Everyone else can help if needed, but rehearsal comes first."

Jude was scanning through the list. The script was hardly what the real situation was like, so she was looking forward to putting a bit of the true story into her lyrics.

"Tommy and Jude, you may leave to start working on lyrics. I expect you back here by three." Portia chimed.

They both gladly gathered up their materials and left the room. The lobby was crowded and full of people running back and forth.

"Thank god I don't have to sit through another session of Kwest's horrible acting." Tommy breathed out heavily and kissed the top of Jude's head.

Jude smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind the read-throughs, but I miss the music."

"How about going to a café?" Tommy suggested with a grin.

Jude felt a breeze of fresh air sweep her hair as she left Rolling Tape and walked into the parking lot. "Sounds fabulous, I'm starving and there's no poptarts here."

He chuckled. "So what 'situations' were you assigned to?"

Jude smiled goofily. "Well I don't know if I should tell you, you might get jealous."

Tommy just shrugged. "Let's walk; it takes to long to drive anywhere."

Jude nodded, shifting her paperwork so that she could hold his hand.

They walked for twenty minutes before deciding to enter a small internet café a few blocks from the studio. They took spots at the computers and paid for two hours and some coffee. Jude could have sworn she saw the man behind the counter before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ooh." Jude mused over her list. "I think I'll work on this one."

Tommy leaned over and Jude snatched the list out of his site. "Oh, come on." He pleaded.

"Nu uh." A smile played on her lips as she opened Microsoft Word.

"Why keep it a secret? We might be working on it together." He waved his list at her with a sly grin on his face.

She sighed, relenting and handing him her list.

"What one were you planning on starting?"

Jude craned her neck and pointed to the bullet that read 'Tommy is gone in California (pages 28-33.)'

Tommy quirked his brows. "Alright, I'll work on the leaving song then…" He sulkily handed the list back to her and started to work on his own computer.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Well maybe I'll just work on one of the many _sex scenes_." She was aggravated that the writers had put so many in. The very first scene was one of her and Tommy. Apparently they were 'secretly dating' before he left.

He snorted. "Which one; the one with me, the other one with me, the one with Kwest, or the one-night stand with Damien?"

"Ah... So many choices. I don't know, _Full Throttle_ might work for the one-night stand." Jude mulled the idea over for a few minutes and decided that it would. It was in a car, first of all, and it was with Damien, who was getting more attractive every minute he spent as a rising star. She took a pen that was chained to the counter and scribbled _'Full Throttle'_ next to the scenario on her list.

"How many songs do they expect on the soundtrack, anyways?" Tommy took the paper from Jude's hands and compared it with his. "We're writing five songs together. Then we have three songs separate, and Damien is writing a few. So that's…" He looked at Jude.

"Don't look at me. Remember 'schools are for fools?'" She laughed lightly.

He ignored her comment. "That's like 14 or 15."

"So?" Jude grunted and snatched her list back.

"So, I'm just saying, we're going to be making 14 or 15 songs in a couple months period. That's like you making an album in one fourth the time you usually take."

She grimaced. "Stress city, here I come."

Tommy brushed her hair behind her ear tenderly. Jude shivered promptly at the delicate touch. "At least we're together, right?" He mimicked her previous reasoning.

She nodded with a chuckle. "Right."

"We only have an hour and a half left." Tommy suddenly snapped back into work mode. "We better get started."

Jude nodded again. She was going to start typing out lyrics when she stopped and turned back to him. "What song are you working on?"

Tommy hadn't even opened word, yet. He was sitting in deep thought. "'Tommy finds Jude in bed with Kwest. Pages sixty through sixty-three.'" He recited.

"Nice." Jude sighed, turning back to her computer screen.

_When Tommy left…When Tommy left how did I feel?_ She thought, tapping the counter with her nails. _I felt alone. I was mad but mostly lost. And I missed him, and I didn't know where in the world he was…_

'Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.'

_A nice start, I think. But it's too sappy. What about how mad I was…I just, felt like quitting. I wanted to quit. I felt like…shit. Yes. That's a little profane, isn't it? Oh well, the sex kind of gave up the innocence of the movie._

'She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit,

And just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long.'

_Oh yes! But it doesn't feel like a song…Well, the first part. Maybe someone else can sing the verses. What else? If only I had my journal. Oh, I know!_

'And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, working my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say.

So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating,  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"'

_Chorus time?_ Jude pondered a moment what the chorus should be. She saw that Tommy had finally started typing away. _The first few lines and then some would work._

'I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home.'

_Now what? What about G Major and everybody. He missed my eighteenth and all the little parties. But I still thought about him. God, I was pathetic. Hmm. Here's something._

'You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just filling my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doing fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say.'

_Repeat time._

'And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating,  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home.'

_I feel kind of pathetic. _Jude re-read her lyrics and realized they were all begging him to come back to her, even though she was in pain. _Maybe one more verse. A little bite!_

'I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating,  
Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home.  
Please come back home.  
Please come back home.  
Please come back home.  
Please come back home...'

"I love it!" Jude squealed. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she had said that out loud.

"You love it?" Tommy smirked and briefly glanced at her. He continued his furious typing afterwards.

"I love it. I don't think I can sing it, but I love it." She pondered her options. _I can have Tommy sing it, Damien sing it…What about Kwest? He was always there when I was feeling like this._ "Can Kwest sing?"

Tommy gave a gruff laugh. "Not at all, but he can rap."

Jude frowned briefly, but then she jumped up. "I need to print this!"

"That good, eh?" Tommy leaned over and read her lyrics. When he was finished he clutched his stomach and leaned back into his chair. "I guess I've had it with you and your career? Low blow."

She just shrugged. "It's for the movie." _It's how I felt_.

"You were never a good liar." He sighed and stared down his computer screen.

Jude shook her head. "Well, let me see what you've got."

"I'm not finished."

"Just a little taste?" She tried to use her best puppy dog eyes on him.

Tommy looked at her from the corners of his eyes. "Don't do that." He moaned.

Jude jutted out her lip. "Come on, please?"

He folded his arms and tried to ignore her gaze, but it didn't work. "Alright, but it's rough."

She jumped up and stood next to him and began to read his lyrics.

'I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing through the melting walls.  
Who will be the first to begin their fall?  
Or will we become one?

Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing right before descent.  
And in the moment there is nothing left,  
But what's inside of me.

Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

And I don't want to die tonight.  
Will you believe in me?  
And I don't want to fall into the night.  
Will you wish upon, will you walk upon me?  
I don't want to die tonight.

Will you believe in me tonight?  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?'

Jude was silent for a moment. It truly was beautiful, as if Tommy really had walked in on Jude cheating on him. "It's amazing, Tommy." She said breathlessly.

Tommy scratches his head. "Uh, thanks." He seemed slightly embarrassed.

"I think that you could change it so it would fit the situation…" Jude tried to break the momentary awkwardness.

"I know; it's a rough copy." He repeated. "Actually…" Tommy surveyed his lyrics and began to make a flurry of changes. When he finished he leaned back for Jude to read over.

'I saw a star beneath my stares, glowing through the melting calls.  
Who will be the first to begin their fall?  
Or will we become one?

Am I the star beneath the stares?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

I saw my star beneath the stares, glowing right before descent.  
And in the moment there is nothing left,  
But what's inside of me.

Am I the star beneath the stares?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

Am I the star beneath the stares?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

And I don't want to die tonight.  
Will you be leaving me?  
And I don't want to fall into the night.  
Will you wish upon, will you wish upon me?  
I don't want to die tonight.  
Will you be leaving me tonight?

Am I the star beneath the stares?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?

Am I the star beneath the stares?  
Am I the ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?'

"Perfect." Jude nodded with her syllables. She pursed her lips a moment and turned to face Tommy. "I love you." She kissed him suddenly.

Tommy wasn't expecting it, but he welcomed it all the same. When she broke away he smiled at her. "I love you too." Just then a timer beeped and interrupted their moment.

"Let's print these and get out of here." He sighed.

Jude nodded and printed her lyrics out, confident in their two new songs.


End file.
